The Happy Family: Series
by TK2
Summary: Future story: Buffy, Angel are expecting there new little girl Serenity. What will there lifes be like after she is born. AU New Story Added
1. Default Chapter

Title:  Surprise 

Author: TK

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, and anyone else involved with the two shows.   Please don't sue because I have no money.

Spoilers: none that I can think of. This is a future fic.

Distribution:  Want it. Take it. Just let me know.

Feedback: I live for it

Rating: PG fluffy

e-mail:  Title:  Surprise     

Author: TK

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, and anyone else involved with the two shows.   Please don't sue because I have no money.

Spoilers: none that I can think of. This is a future fic.

Distribution:  Want it. Take it. Just let me know.

Feedback: I live for it

Rating: PG fluffy

e-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

            Buffy Summers sat quietly on the hospital bed while the doctor went out to check on her test.  Buffy hadn't been feeling all the good the past week, and finally her husband, Angel, had insisted that she go see a doctor about it.  She made him sit in the waiting room while she went in.  Now she sat there looking at the boring pictures on the wall of the small white room.

            The door opened and the doctor walked in," Well, Buffy, I have some good news for you," she said as she laid her clipboard down on the desk.

            " Good as in there is nothing wrong with me, or good as there is nothing to wrong with me?" Buffy asked anxiety. 

            " You are pregnant," the doctor said with a smile.

            " Pregnant?" Buffy asked surprised.

            Buffy and Angel had been trying to have a baby for awhile now, but she hadn't got pregnant .  Now finding out she finally was made Buffy so happy, and excited about telling Angel.

            " How long?" Buffy asked.

            " About a month," the doctor answered." Now we have to set you up for your first check up.  Next week at four on Thursday is your appointment.  Does that work for you?" she asked.

            " That's fine," Buffy said hopping off the bed.

            The doctor talked to Buffy a little more.  Then Buffy went out to give Angel the good news.

" So what's wrong?" Angel asked concerned for his wife.

Buffy couldn't help but smile," I'm pregnant," she said happily throwing her arms around her husband.

            It took Angel a moment to let the news resistser.  Then he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her into a tight loving hug.

" Buffy, that is so great," he said excited.

" So what do you think about turning the empty room next to ours into a nursery," Buffy asked as the couple headed out of the hospital.

" I like that idea," Angel said putting his arm around his life.

They headed towards the car holding onto one and another.

 " Hello," Joyce Summers said into her telephone.

" Hi, Mom, guess what?" Buffy said as she stirred spaghetti for supper.

" What?" Joyce asked noticing the happiness in her daughter's voice.

" How do you feel about being a grandma?" Buffy simply asked.

" Buffy, are you pregnant?" Joyce asked hoping it was the truth.

She had wanted grandchildren for a while now, and with Buffy being an only child she only had one chance.

" Yes, I am one month along," Buffy explained smiling as she imagined her mother's joy.

" Sweetheart that is wonderful," Joyce exclaimed.  " How is Angel taking the news?"

" He's in the empty room by ours measuring it for the new carpet and baby furniture," Buffy answered.

Joyce laughed, "That's exactly what your father did when we found out I was going to have you." 

Buffy joined her mother in laughter," Angel is so excited about this baby, and so am I.  I'm going shopping tomorrow for a baby crib and maybe some other things."

"Shopping for the baby should be fun.  Looks like Grandma Joyce is going to have to start shopping as well," Joyce said sitting down at the kitchen table. "My grandchild is going to be spoiled."

" Just not to spoiled," Buffy pointed out.

" Buffy, your are my only daughter.  I am going to spoil my grandchildren.  It's the grandparents job after all," Joyce joked.

" So Angel and I are thinking about naming Willow and Xander the godparents and Giles the baby's adopted grandfather," Buffy explained putting the pot of spaghetti on the table for supper.

" I think, no correction, I know they will love that idea," Joyce said.

" Buffy, can you come here for a second?" Angel yelled from the baby's room.

" In a second," Buffy yelled back.  " Mom, I have to go, but I will call you later okay?"

"Okay, have fun sweetie," Joyce said and then hung up.

Buffy hung up the phone, and then went into the baby's room.

" You called?" Buffy said as she walked up beside her husband.

" We have plenty of room here for the baby crib, and some other baby furniture.  I think, we should put a new light blue carpet in here though," Angel suggested.

" What if the baby is a girl?" Buffy asked wrapping her arms around her husbands waist.

" Light blue is good for a girl and a boy," Angel pointed out kissing the top of his wife's head.

" True," Buffy agreed with a grin. 

Angel turned towards his wife and took her into his arms.  Together the two of them walked out of the room, and went into the kitchen to fix supper.

The next day Buffy and Angel got up, and went to the big baby store over on Maine Street.  There they bought a cute little white crib, a darling dresser to put the baby's clothes in, a play pin to match, and a changing table.  After making all the arrangements to have the stuff delivered to their house later on Buffy and Angel went out to lunch.  When they got home they started putting the baby crib together.  It was late by the time they had  everything setup just the way they wanted it.  They still needed some more stuff, but Buffy said that could wait until later.

" The baby's room is nice," Buffy  commented.

" I know," Angel said and kissed his wife's forhead.  " Let's go to bed."

Buffy smiled," Sounds good to me.  It's been a long day."

December 24: Sunnydale General Hospital

" Come on, Honey, push," Angel coached.

" I'm pushing," Buffy said between clenched teeth.

Buffy and Angel were in the delivery room.  During Christmas Eve dinner Buffy's water had broken causing her to go into labor.   Angel and the others helped her into the car, and Angel as nervous as he was couldn't wait for the baby to come.  Mrs. Summers, Xander, Cordelia, Willow, and Oz were all in the waiting room.

" One more push and the baby should be out," the doctor promised.

" Come on, Love," Angel said holding Buffy's hand.

Buffy pushed with all her might, and soon heard the sound of her and Angel's baby crying.  The doctor took the baby after Angel had cut the cord, and wrapped the baby in a cute little blanket.  The doctor then laid the baby down in Buffy's arms.

" Congratulations, you two have a beautiful baby girl," The doctor said smiling.

" Angel, look at her," Buffy said looking at their precious baby girl.

" She's beautiful," Angel said, and he gently picked up one of his daughter's little hands. " Just like her mother."

Buffy smiled, " Out little Serenity Anne Summers," she said using the name that her and Angel had picked out months ago.

The nurse came and took Serenity to be cleaned off, and after Buffy was taken care of she was taken back to a room.  Angel went and told the gang about his and Buffy's little Serenity, and lead them into see Buffy.  They arrived in the room just as the nurse was giving Serenity back to Buffy.

" She's so beautiful," Joyce commented tears on the reams of her eyes.

Angel gently picked up his little girl," She looks so much like Buffy," he said with pride.

" She has your hair color," Buffy pointed out.

" May I hold her?" Joyce asked.

" Of course," Angel said kissing the top of his little girl's head before handing her over the her grandmother.

" She's so little," Willow commented smiling a Willow smile.

" But I betcha she'll get to be a handful.  You ready for that, Angel," Xander asked.

" I say bring it on," Angel replied sitting down by his wife's bed and took her hand into his.

" Giles, would you like to hold her?" Buffy asked her ex-watcher and now second father to her, which is why she want him to be Serenity's grandfather.

" I be most honored," Giles replied.

Joyce laid the baby in Giles arms, and he smiled down at the carbon copy of his ex-slayer.

Each one of the gang took turns holding Serenity.  Finally it was time for them to say good-bye to the happy family of three.  Willow and Xander were happy about being godparent to such a bundle of joy, and Joyce and Giles were happy about their grandchild, and even though he wasn't there Hank Summers had called and said he was happy about being a grandfather.  After everyone was gone the nurse came and took Serenity to the nursery leaving Buffy and Angel alone.

" I love you, Love," Angel told his tired wife.

" I love you, my Angel," Buffy replied sleepily.

Angel kissed Buffy on the lips and help her hand until she fell asleep.  He then went and looked out the window.  Angel thanked God and the Angels for his and Buffy's gift this Chrismas Eve.  Buffy and Serenity were the most import treasure he could ever have, and they were the world to him.  He made a promise to himself that night that he would always work hard to keep them happy and safe.

THE END

I love feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. A Family Moment 2nd story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or angel. The only character I do own is Serenity. 

Summary: Buffy and Angel have a family moment with their little five year old. 

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Authors note: this is set sometime in the future.

Distributions: want it, take it, and just let me know

Title: A FAMILY MOMENT 1/1

AUTHOR: TK

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

"Mommy, look," Serenity Summers said running up to Buffy. 

Buffy smiled as she looked down at her five year old daughter," What do you have there?" she asked smiling down at the little brown headed girl. 

"Daddy bought me a new dolly today!" Serenity exclaimed showing her mother the new Babysitter Skipper doll with the two little twins.

"He did, did he?" Buffy asked pulling her little bundle of joy into her lap.

"He did," Angel Summers answered as he walked into the living room catching his two girls' attention. 

"Did you tell Daddy thank you?" Buffy asked her daughter as Angel sat down beside her. 

"Thank you, Daddy," Serenity said turning towards her father. "Can I go call Julie and Jenna and tell them?" she asked referring to Willow and Oz's two four year old twin girls.

"Yes, you may," Angel said as he caught a smile from his wife. 

"Yeah," Serenity squealed as she hopped of her mother's lap, and ran into the dinning room to get the phone. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"She gave you the pouty look again, huh?" Buffy teased as she laid back into her husband's open arms. 

Angel smiled guilty," She's so cute when she does it," he said defending himself earning him a laugh from his petite wife. 

"I know," Buffy said," she gets me with it too," she confessed.

"How?" Angel asked," you're the one she gets in from," he pointed out kissing the top of his wife's head. 

"Yes, this is true," Buffy agreed.

"Mommy, Daddy," Serenity said running into the room. "Guess what?" she said hopping up and down in excitement. 

"What?" Buffy asked her and Angel's excited little girl. 

"Aunt Willow is going to have another baby. Julie was telling me that her and Jenna where getting a new baby brother or sister," she said.

"Did Willow mention this to you?" Angel asked surprised with what his little girl had just told them. 

"No, but then again I haven't had time to call her in the last few days, with everything going on at work, and with all the moving to the new house we did," Buffy answered. "I'll have to call her and congratulate her though."

"Mommy?" Serenity asked as her mother got up from her comfortable spot against Serenity's Daddy. 

"Yes, Angel Face?" Buffy said.

"Can I…May I have brother or sister too?" Serenity said giving her parents her little pout that she had down cold. 

Buffy laughed and looked at Angel who was also laughing.

"It's possible, Princess," Angel said taking his little girl into his lap.

"Promise?" she asked her father. 

"Promise," Buffy replied giving her husband a glance as if to say 'Are we sure about this?'

Angel nodded at his wife, and then turned his attention to his little girl who at the moment was busy trying to get him to hold her Skipper's babies. Buffy felt happiness go through her at the sight of her husband and daughter playing. She had wanted this for so many years, and she still couldn't believe that it was real. 

She had the house with the little white picked fence, she had a little girl with the man she loved, and she had the job she wanted. Plus the best part was there was no more vampires, demons, or anything else super unnatural evil left in the world. Her daughter would never have to be afraid of the things that go bump in the night, and she would always be a happy little girl. That is something that Angel and Buffy has swore too, and they planned to do their best to keep it. 

"No, Daddy, the babies can't talk," Serenity assisted. 

"Why not?" Angel asked teasing his daughter.

"Because they're babies, and babies don't talk, they whine a lot," Serenity explained earning her a laugh from her mother and father. "but I still want a brother or sister," she assured them. 

"We'll see," Buffy said giving Angel and Serenity both a kiss before walking into the dinning room to call Willow. 

Yes her life really was perfect!!!!

THE END


	3. New Baby

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters owned by Joss Whendon. The name Serenity and Sakura are two of my favorite names so that is why I have two S' names.

Feedback: Feedback would be great. I have had this idea playing around in my mind for a while. I would love to hear what you have to say about this little ficlet.

E-mail: **moonlight12usyahoo.com**

****

Rating: PG

Couples: Buffy/Angel

Type: Fluff, pure and simple family fluff with Angel, Buffy, and their daughter Serenity.

Title: New Baby 1/1 (This is part of my Happy Family Series.)

Author: TK

"How about Alyssa?" asked Buffy looking over the book she had in her hand at her eleven year old golden blonde hair daughter.

"No way," Serenity Anne Summers shook her head at her mother's suggestion. "My friend Emma has a little cousin named Alyssa. I want it to be different. A name no one has ever really heard of before," commented the cute little girl staring at bother her mother and father sitting opposite of her on the couch.

"How about Seika?" wondered Angel smiling at his little Princess.

"Nah," shoot down Serenity once more. "Thank you for letting me think of names to Daddy and Mommy," the proud little girl thanked her parents.

"You're a part of this too, Princess," Angel assured the little girl.

He had to admit when he and Buffy first found out that they would be welcoming a new member to their family they were a little hesitant. Serenity had been their life for so long, and all the attention had gone towards her. That they had doubts on weather or not she would be happy about such news.

Yet the moment Serenity or Rini to them had learned she was to be a big sister soon, Buffy and Angel knew they had nothing to worry about. The young fifth grader took the news well. Then when Buffy told her she was going to have a baby sister, that made Serenity even more excited. She had told her parents that now she had someone to talk too and share clothes with.

"I like the name Christina," stated Buffy writing it down on the listed the family of three were compling for the baby's new name.

"That's pretty, Mommy," agreed Serenity," but for a middle name. I want my baby sister to have a name that no one else in her class will likely have."

"So in another words…," lead Angel.

"A name like mine," finished Serenity. "I have yet to met another Serenity. "I've met a Serena before, but that was her whole name. It wasn't a nickname like Aunt Willow uses for me."

"Okay, how about Destiny?" suggested Buffy closing the baby book and leaded against her husband of twelve years. Still marveling at his warmth.

Angel smiled down at his wife and shook his head. He didn't like that one very much either. "What about another S name?" he settled.

"Sakura," blurted out Serenity suddenly looking up from her manga she read.

"Sakura?" asked Buffy liking the name as she could tell Angel did as well.

"Sakura," Serenity explained. "It means Cherry Blossom, plus it's a name hardly used here in the states, and it's pretty," she reasoned.

"Sakura it is," Buffy and Angel agreed together as Buffy rubbed her round belly. "Hey little one, you have a name now. Sakura Angel Summers," she smiled feeling her husband kiss her lips.

"I have to go call Kellie," squealed Serenity taking off. No doubt running upstairs to grab her cell to call her new friend to tell her of the news.

"So Sakura and Serenity," said Angel saying his two girls' names. "and my Buffy," he said sweetly. "Am I lucky or what?"

"We're the lucky ones," Buffy agreed curling up in her husbands arms. " A bright beautiful daughter and another on the way, we are truly blessed, My Angel."

"That we are," agreed Angel.

At that Buffy's stomach growled and the baby kicked.

"I think, Sakura's hungry," Buffy told Angel pulling away from her husband.

"Chinese?" asked Angel standing up grabbing his coat.

"With ice-cream," added Buffy.

"Are we getting ice-cream?" asked Serenity running down the stairs with her phone in her hand. "Daddy, Mommy, can Kellie stay the night?" she asked with her friend on the other line.

"What did Tara and William say?" wondered Buffy referring to Kellie's parents.

"That as long as it was okay with you she could since tonight's not a school night."

"Come on, Princess," Angel said picking his little girl up. "We'll pick her up on the way to grab something to eat and some ice-cream.

"Thank you Daddy, Mommy," thanked Serenity throwing her arms around Angel. "I love you."

"We love you to, Princess," Buffy told her oldest fixing one of Serenity's ponytails.

"I love you too, Sakura," Serenity told Buffy's stomach causing Buffy and Angel to smile and the baby to kick.

"She says she loves you too," Buffy answered her eldest for her youngest. "Now be good for Daddy, and help him."

"I will Mommy, I'll be the best helper ever, and so will Kellie," she promised and her friend agreed on the other line.

"Let's go then," Angel told his daughter putting her down so she could grab her coat.

"Bye, Mommy," Serenity said waving good-bye.

"I am so lucky to have you three, Sakura," Buffy told the baby in her stomach. "You are going to be born into a family so full of love that you'll never be alone."

The baby kicked softly as if agreeing with her mother," Now all we have to do is wait for them to get home with some food."

The End


End file.
